


Отпуск

by KuroOi, Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: – На Окинаву, – Куроо улыбается, приосанивается, облокачивается о стойку и привычным, но таким избитым жестом зачёсывает седые волосы назад.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Отпуск

– Вставай, – кричит Куроо из кухни, пока засыпает в кофеварку кофе без кофеина. Но в ответ тишина.  
С возрастом люди начинают меньше спать: поздно засыпают, рано встают. Практически все. Куроо так точно: проснулся ещё в шесть, до будильника, чувствует себя бодрячком, и настроение отличное.

Ойкава явно из другой породы людей. Той, на которую общие правила не действуют.

– Вставай! – ещё громче кричит Куроо, пока достаёт чемодан Ойкавы.

Ойкава не реагирует. Ничего нового, может, даже не слышит. Как и будильник, который разрывается уже с минуту. Куроо отключает его, трясёт Ойкаву за плечо, сев на край кровати.

– Кто грозился встать пораньше и собрать чемодан с утра?

Ойкава только сонно моргает, улыбается и тянет руки к Куроо. Куроо этот фокус знает, за десятки лет, проведённых вместе, выучил каждый шаг: сперва Ойкава гладит по пояснице, заползает горячими со сна руками под футболку, изворачивается, обхватывая покрепче. А потом валит Куроо на кровать, обнимает со спины, закидывает на него ногу, и всё – отмена планов, уже никуда не надо, в случае апокалипсиса просьба не беспокоить.

– Вставай, – повторяет Куроо и сам встаёт. Для надежности отступает на шаг. Разочарованный вздох Ойкавы слышно даже с учётом подсевшего слуха.

– Ты сам хотел улететь на выходные.

– Потому что ты всё ныл, что надоело сидеть дома, – голос Ойкавы хриплый со сна.

– Я не ныл! – Куроо хватает с кровати вторую, свою, подушку и кидает Ойкаве в голову. Тот только обнимает её и, похоже, собирается снова заснуть. Чёрт. Приходится отобрать.

– Кофе уже готов, – Куроо уходит на кухню. Ойкава появляется через несколько минут, завернутый в одеяло, и с явным неудовольствием на лице.

– Что это? – он подозрительно принюхивается к кружке, которую перед ним ставит Куроо, делает глоток и морщится. 

– Кофе без кофеина. От кофеина у тебя давление поднимается.

– После третьей кружки оно падает.

– Ты до третьей не доживёшь, – смеётся Куроо. – Давай, пей и собирайся.

Куроо как раз закрывает свой чемодан, когда в комнате появляется Ойкава. Уже без одеяла, но всё ещё с выражением крайнего неудовольствия на лице и кучей одежды в руках. Кидает её скопом в чемодан и смотрит.

– Она сама собой не сложится, – смеётся Куроо. И откуда только такая ненависть к сборам? Куроо ещё помнит то время, когда Ойкава часами с удовольствием выбирал, что пригодится (а это был почти весь шкаф), а что стоит оставить дома (ничего). С годами размер чемодана уменьшался, вместе с желанием Ойкавы выбирать одежду под каждую страну и желанием вообще собираться куда-либо.

– Такими темпами мы опоздаем. Давай быстрее, – говорит Куроо и выходит из комнаты, по пути шлёпнув Ойкаву по заднице. Когда он возвращается, в чемодане уже наполовину порядок, а часть вещей осела на стоящем тут же стуле. Куроо подкидывает к вещам Ойкавы внушительную аптечку.

– Ты все лекарства решил взять? – Ойкава едва заметно морщится, но укладывает аптечку аккуратнее.

– Мало ли что может случится.

– Тонометр взял?

– Да, в моём чемодане. И твоя мазь для колена тоже у меня.

– Плед?

– Жарко же, – Куроо улыбается.

– Я всегда мёрзну, – Ойкава готовится встать, но Куроо кладёт ему руку на голову и ерошит волосы.

– В моём чемодане, – говорит он и улыбается. Ойкава улыбается тоже. – Палочку свою не забудь, – добавляет Куроо, ребром ладони под колено.

– Это трость! – возмущается Ойкава. – Она придаёт солидности! – добавляет он. Окидывает чемодан задумчивым взглядом и закрывает.

– Конечно-конечно, не забудь.

– У двери стоит, – Ойкава хмурится.

– Болит?

– Уже меньше.

– Так, может, на поезде в аэропорт? – улыбается Куроо.

– Я уже вызвал такси.

Чтобы встать с пола, Ойкаве приходится схватить Куроо за руку. Тот тянет вверх, а потом обнимает.

– Опоздаем, – говорит Ойкава, но жмётся ближе.

– У нас полно времени.

– Паспорта взял? – спрашивает Ойкава уже в аэропорту. Его глаза, наконец-то, горят энтузиазмом и предвкушением. Куроо хочет в это верить.

– Конечно, – говорит Куроо, но всё равно лезет в сумку, хотя проверять документы в очереди на регистрацию уже несколько поздно. Паспорта на месте, он сразу берёт их в руку.

– Какой у нас вообще план?

– Отдохнуть и набраться сил.

– А ещё? – Ойкава подозрительно прищуривается.

– Ну, там есть пара отличных мест недалеко от города, туда можно добраться на машине. У меня с собой права, можно взять в аренду.

– Я не сомневался. А очки?

Куроо замолкает ненадолго.

– Взял, – говорит он, а потом добавляет, – вроде.

– Ну, если нет, у них есть массажные кресла в каждом номере и бассейн.

– Если нет, у них есть отличные экскурсии и частный пляж.

– Кресло, – говорит Ойкава и подталкивает Куроо вперёд за продвигающейся очередью. – И бассейн.

– Меньше чем на пляж я не согласен.

– Ладно, ладно, идём. Свободная стойка.

– Добрый день, куда летите? – улыбается красивая девушка и двумя руками берёт паспорта.

– На Окинаву, – Куроо улыбается тоже, приосанивается, облокачивается локтем о стойку и привычным, но таким избитым жестом зачёсывает седые волосы назад. Игнорирует смешок Ойкавы. Говорит:

– Можно мне, пожалуйста, место у окошка. А этого, – он кивает на Ойкаву, – отсадите, пожалуйста, в другую часть самолёта. Я бы предпочёл сидеть рядом с такой девушкой, как вы.

Ойкава откровенно смеётся и несильно бьет Куроо по заднице тростью.

– К сожалению, – девушка что-то набирает на клавиатуре и не перестаёт приветливо улыбаться, – я не могу дать вам место у окна.

– Отойди, дай я, – Ойкава отодвигает Куроо от стойки, опирается двумя локтями, кладёт голову на ладони. Когда он так делал в школе, девушки млели. Да и в институте ещё работало. А потом в его жизни появился Куроо, и необходимость флиртовать отпала. Пора вспомнить былые навыки, ведь он всё ещё хорош (во всяком случае, Куроо так говорит).

– Милая девушка, можно называть вас милой? – он подслеповато щурится, но разобрать имя на бейджике не может. – Можно этому, – он кивает на Куроо, – место у окна? Иначе он весь перелёт будет доставать того несчастного, кто будет сидеть между ним и видом на облака.

– К сожалению, – девушка не перестаёт улыбаться, – я не могу дать вам место у окна, – она закрывает их паспорта и кладёт обратно на стойку, – потому что ваш самолёт улетел вчера.

– Что? – говорит Куроо и смотрит на Ойкаву.

– В смысле? – Ойкава явно тоже не понимает, что происходит.

– Ты не проверял дату?

– Ты же сказал двадцатое.

Куроо вываливает папку с документами прямо на стойку, роется в распечатках с отелем, экскурсиями, видами пляжа, телефонами экстренной помощи, договорами страхования. Распечатанные билеты, конечно, последние в стопке. Куроо отодвигает листок от глаз, стараясь рассмотреть дату, но потом отдаёт Ойкаве. Тот, наоборот, подносит ближе к глазам.

– Девятнадцатое, – читает Ойкава. Куроо выразительно молчит.

Они извиняются перед девушкой, сгребают ворох листов со стойки и отходят.

– И что теперь делать? – Ойкава задумчиво крутит свой чемодан на четырёх колёсиках.

– Вон стойка авиакомпании, можем купить билеты на ближайший самолёт.

Ойкава вздыхает.

– И всё-таки улететь.

Ойкава склоняет голову на бок, поджимает губы.

– Или можем поехать домой и все выходные лежать, смотреть старые фильмы.

– Отлично! – Ойкава улыбается, доставая телефон. – И я выпью нормальный кофе!

– Только одну кружку, – сдаётся Куроо. – Может, хотя бы для разнообразия доберёмся домой на поезде?

Ойкава не отвечает.

– Ну, прогуляемся, может в Уэно съездим? Раз уж вышли из дома.

– Всё, я вызвал такси, – Ойкава нажимает на блокировку и суёт телефон в карман. – Что ты говорил?

– Нет, ничего, – Куроо смеётся. – Разве что, в следующие выходные обязательно слетаем на Окинаву.

– Конечно, – улыбается Ойкава, берёт Куроо за руку и идёт к выходу из аэропорта, немного прихрамывая, опираясь на трость. И на самом деле искренне верит, что на следующих выходных они куда-то полетят.


End file.
